


Red and white

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, Fluff, M/M, Winter Solstice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 12:58:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6154516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin doesn’t get what he wants. Or does he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red and white

**Author's Note:**

> Issy flexed her beta muscles on this one again. Anything still in there is totally my own.

All the servants were looking forward to the winter solstice celebrations. It was a lot of extra work, but at the end of it, or at least the next morning, they were given new clothes. Usually they were the old clothes of their lord or lady but they were wearable and new for them. 

Merlin smiled happily as he took Arthur back to his chambers.

“You know, Merlin,” Arthur slurred; the festivities had been long and wine had been flowing freely. “I thought,” he leaned on Merlin heavily as Merlin shouldered the door open, “I thought you deserve new clothes, too!”

Merlin had been there when Arthur had new shirts and breeches made and secretly had hoped to be given one of Arthur’s shirts. He smiled. 

“So…Gwen knows your size, so she…she just made you new stuff. These old rags will soon fall off of you.” Arthur leaned against the table and grinned widely. “And…you would embarrass me in front of the whole court if that happened. Here.” He swirled around, steadying himself by grabbing the back of one of the heavy chairs and pointed to a pile of clothes on the table.

Merlin’s face fell. He looked at the garments and then back at Arthur. Those weren’t Arthur’s old things. There wasn’t a glimpse of the red linen shirt Merlin had so desperately hoped for or even the white one which Arthur looked so hot in. 

“You…you don’t like them?” Arthur sat down heavily. “They are all new. You’re the manservant to the king, you can’t run about in worn shirts and there,” he pointed, “New boots, too. The one’s you’re wearing are a shame.”

“Thank you, Sire.” Merlin said stiffly. He helped Arthur get dressed for bed and tried to not look too disappointed. New clothes were great, but…

When Arthur was tucked in, Merlin gathered his things. “Anything else I can do for you, Sire?” He already made his way to the door. 

Arthur sat up again and blinked. “Yes.” He frowned and then laid back down. “Take the shirts over there, too. They’re worn, but will do, they’re still better than yours.” He pointed to his closet where the red and the white shirt Merlin liked so much were carelessly tossed over one of the open doors. 

Merlin stared at Arthur, then at the shirts and a huge smile lit up his face. “Thank you! Thank you so much, Arthur.” Carefully, he took the shirts off the door, put them on the pile he was already holding and grabbed the new boots. “Thank you.”

“You said that already.” Arthur snuggled back against his pillows and closed his eyes. The sign for Merlin to leave. 

“Thanks,” he whispered again as he had almost made it to the door. 

“Merlin?”

“Yes?” Merlin swirled around.

“Don’t have too much fun with them.”

The blush on Merlin’s face was still bright red when he made it to his room.


End file.
